Angeloid Gamma
Gamma is a Combat-Purpose Angeloid, like Zev's current form. She was constantly picked on and abused by the Angeloid Lambda before he went rogue, so since Zev terminated him, Gamma has become highly attached to our favorite egotistical, lazy shapeshifter. She has a strange affection for watermelons, and when in the home of all Angeloids, Upper Yard, she can frequently be seen in the company of a fat hen which likes to sit in a well-behaved manner on top of her head. Gamma despises water, since almost all regular Angeloids have no ability at all to swim, and she dislikes dogs, due to the amount of feline DNA that was incorporated into her making in an attempt to increase her predatory instincts. Also, she can occasionally be a bit 'trigger-happy'...Once she's summoned her Prometheus Rifle, it can be hard to force her to dismiss it again, and she tends to randomly point it at others while speaking, which can be very ''unsettling. Currently Gamma, Ikaros and Nymph have challenged Caiaphus in order to defend The Norman's home. Appearance She has the body of a beautiful woman, with straight, jawlength dark red hair, and exotic amber-colored eyes with slit, feline-looking pupils; she also has cat ears covered in dark red fur, small fangs, and large wings with dark red feathers; she wears a tight, sleeveless, high tech-looking black bodysuit on her torso and upper legs, and has mechanical white armor on her lower legs, both ended with three large talons, two at the front and one at the back of each foot. Personality Gamma is usually rather childish, and while her intelligence is incredibly high, her actual emotional processors are slightly lacking, which results in her generally rather juvenile behavior. Also, she has a bit of a crush on Zev, due to him eliminating the rogue Angeloid Lambda, who used to pick on her and mistreat her badly before she got upgraded from an Entertainment-Purpose Angeloid to a Combat-Purpose Angeloid. Also, she can have a slight bit of a cruelty streak, and has a bad tendency to fire first and ask questions later. This is very problematic, considering that what she 'fires first' is her Prometheus Rifle... Combat Systems '''Prometheus Rifle: '''When activated, this weapon appears on Gamma's left forearm, taking the form of a heavy rifle with a high tech appearance, but a curiously low tech-looking lip around the end of the barrel typical of ancient firearms. The Prometheus Rifle's basic ammunition is a projectile consisting of superheated basic matter, at a heat of 3,000 Degrees Celsius and travelling at a speed of 4 Kilometers per second. Other modes include Quickfire, which reduces the heat to 1,500 Degrees Celsius but ups the speed to 6 Kilometers per second, and Mortar, which reduces the speed to 2 Kilometers per second but increases the heat to 4,500 Degrees Celsius. '''Aegis Minor: '''An energy shield modified from the original Aegis. The defensive power is significantly less than the Aegis, but an important advantage of the Aegis Minor is that the user can still move while using it, unlike the original Aegis. '''Artemis: '''Launches out a large volley of homing energy missiles from Gamma's wings. Each one has almost twice the power of a traditional tank cannon, but their disadvantage is that some might not actually activate the homing system, which is why several have to be launched at once. Trivia *A Catgirl + An Angel + A Combat Android? Zev didn't come up with the original character, but he's forever indebted to the one who did. *Gamma has a tendency to talk in the third person; instead of saying 'I won!' she says 'We won!', and instead of saying 'I am pleased to meet you', she says 'We are pleased to meet you'. Zev's thoughts on this: 'Only pregnant ladies, royalty, schizophrenics or people with tapeworms should be allowed to refer to themselves in the third person. And I'm the Unquestioned King of the Kill, so I'm allowed to say the following on this matter: ''We are not amused." Category:Weapons